Innocent Hope
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Roy Mustang was a suicidal alchemist after the Ishval War, however, on a mission after the war he encounters a child. A girl who refuses to speak. This innocence is the cure to his depression, his hope.
1. After Match

"_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

_Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

_Cause I remember everything." __**Five Finger Death Punch, Remember Everything**_

_The gun's end pointed at his chin felt like relief. An end to his many sins throughout the years. A chance to face any sort of creator and pay for his many sins, his countless sins of killing innocent people just because of an order. He murdered a family of doctors that had a little girl; he can still remember the father's blood stained fingers on her photo. How, how could he do that to people who were just trying to save people? It should've been simple enough to kill himself, and yet a haunting question ran through his mind. What did he have to live for now? _

"Flame alchemist," a solider stood at salute at a young alchemist who has his hand in his pocket. The white fabric is visible only at the top. "We have completed our patrol of this side of the city of Ishval. The remaining citizens are being moved as we speak."

The raven haired male only nodded which caused the other soldiers to remove their salute and walk past the man. He slowly walked through the destroyed city, his boots slide over the fallen buildings and his dark hues glaze up to see people being bordered away to their so called **camps. **It's all a joke. All of it. How can these people ever feel safe ever again? There is no way, not after this so called _war_.

He stood and watched as many people were being forced to leave the destroyed city, some of them carrying their children who are only infants. Some mothers carry dead children, refusing to leave them behind. The flame alchemist only closes his eyes tightly from the sight of the blood, trying to keep the flashback of the dead doctors at bay. Then, he opened his eyes when he heard a woman shouting from the line.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! YOU'VE SCUM HAVE TOUCHED ME ENOUGH!" her voice is loud enough to cause a stir in the line, which also alerts over soldiers to rush over to contain her. The flame alchemist was about to walk away, letting the others control the situation however his feet move over to the woman without even thinking.

He stopped behind her and his eyes soften seeing her bolted stomach, she's pregnant. He lowers his glaze at the sight. It's a terrible time to bring a child into this world. She is very young, probably around nineteen if that, and she has long dark hair that is wavy/curly. An unusual sight for an Ishvalan. The woman just glares at the men and she even spits on one of them, causing the man behind her to hold her shoulder, drawing her back. The solider she spat one wipes his face and his expression is cold and dark. The solider raises his hand to strike the young girl but before his hand implants her face, the flame alchemist grabbed his wrist tightly, almost breaking the bone.

"That's enough solider," the dark haired male said to the other, which caused the solider to stare at him darkly. "Leave now these people alone."

The alchemist then releases the soldier's wrist and he slowly walked away from the line of people.

"You're filth just like the rest of them," the young woman said to the dark haired male which caused him to glaze down at her. The man behind her holds her shoulder tightly, as if scolding her without words. However, the girl refuses to listen to his actions and steps closer to the alchemist, but he does not flinch.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR PEOPLE THAT I'M PREGRENT!" She shouted at the alchemist and raised her hand to slap him, but the hand gently grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand. His face is emotionless but there is sadness within his dark eyes. He had heard rumors of soldiers raping women in the chaos; he just didn't want to admit it. Now, how he cannot when he sees a woman in front of him.

The young girl just stares up at him, her hand is shaking violently along with her body. "I-It's because….of….you I'm forced to have…a…._**child **_with one of your kind," she spits on Roy's face but he does not flinch, he keeps holding her shaking hand. "I'd rather have my stomach shot a thousand times than have a mixed child. A child of your Godless, vile world."

Roy's eyes widen for a moment and then his face darkened at her words. As if the words were like a dragger in his heart. His clutch on her wrist tightens causing the adolescent girl to glare threateningly at the man before her. Everyone around them is silent and just watching. "What's the matter? Does it bother you that I would kill this _thing _inside of me?" She asked with a smug look on her face, just staring up at him with her scarlet hues. Those eyes haunt him and always will. Finally, the girl shakes her head and tears form in her eyes.

"Just kill me," her command caused the alchemist to just stare at the woman with his dark eyes, much darker than before. His grip on her wrist tightens slightly, and a tear falls down her tan face, "that's what you people do isn't it? Slaughter innocent lives," she asked so softly it caused the alchemist's mind to trigger back to the murder of the doctors. He closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to get the images out of his mind. The blood. The crimson stained photo. He quickly pulled himself together but the woman's face is satisfied.

"You're in pain," she said with a smirk on her tan face, "good. Now you understand how **I FEEL. **When this _thing_-**"  
"**Elipis, your child is going to be a girl," the man behind her interrupted her, clearing disturbed by her statements about the baby.  
"Or so your theories say. It might not even live," she snapped back. "If anything, I'll name it Montezuma."  
The man behind her glares at the woman, "How _dare_ you think our lord would frown down on her."  
"Why wouldn't our God frown down on it...it's a mistake, an unwelcomed child," the young girl said softly, as if trying to talk herself into her own reasoning.

The alchemist releases her wrist but then grabbed her face with both of his gloved hands, causing the woman to gasp in surprise. Her red hues stare into his dark eyes, and her face changes into shock seeing that his eyes are calm.

"Your name is Elipis, correct?" The man asked the young girl and she only nodded, her eyes are now tightly closed. "Pity…you have no hope for yourself or that living individual in your body. You do humiliation to your own name." His comment caused the young woman to open her eyes hastily and stare up at him.

"You need to have hope, without hope life would indeed be a very dreadful place. If anything, this child should bring you happiness, even if born from rape. A child does miracles to people, especially when it is your own," he slowly lowered his hands and the young woman's gaze is down at the sand refusing to look up at him. The alchemist then placed his hand gently onto her small bump, causing her to flinch. He can feel a small jolt in her stomach causing a small grin on his pale features, never has he felt a woman's stomach with a infant growing inside of it.

"Besides, you're a beautiful woman…you're little girl will be too," he said with a gentle smile. "Be careful and find your own hope. I'm sorry."

Before she or the group of people could say anything, he turned on the heels of his military boots and walked away. His hands are behind his back as he walks toward the military group who all salute him.


	2. Emerald Eyes

"_You see  
The things I cannot change  
The things that make me plain  
Lift me up my soul's so hollow  
Lift me up"_  
-Hollow, Submersed

**Five Years Later.**

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang remind me why we are going to this tiny little town again?" a man with glasses said to the dark haired male.  
Mustang has a book opened on his lap, his dark hues gazing down at the pages. Acting as if he did not hear the man's question. The man with the glasses just sighed and leaned back in the train's seat, placing his hands behind his head.

"Such a shame. I'm gonna miss my girlfriend, you know, Gracia? God, she's so beautiful," the man with the glasses then smirks largely and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend form the pocket of his military outfit. Then shoves the picture at Roy's face. "JUST LOOK AT HER ROY SHE'S AN ANGEL. CAME RIGHT DOWN FROM GOD HERSELF. OHHH AND SHE BAKES THE BEST PIES."

Roy's face quickly grew into annoyance and closed the book loudly, causing some of the other passengers on the train to look over at the pair. "Hughes, for the last time, I _don't _want to hear about Gracia every day. Keep that photo to yourself!"

Hughes just rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't feel this way if you had a **girlfriend."  
**Before he can continue Roy shot him a death glance and then opened his book once again. Thankfully Hughes took the hint and placed the photo back into his pocket. He gazed down at the book and raised a brow, "readin' about alchemy again there Roy?"

Roy ignores him and his dark hues scan over the complex text. After a silent moment between the two, Roy opened his mouth, "We're going to Asbec because one of our alchemists is a deserter. He ran off after the war and killed a few soldiers to get away as well."  
Hughes nodded and looked out the window, "Asbec…that sounds familiar…isn't that where they sent many of the Isbvalan people?"  
Roy stared at the book in his hands, however his mind is elsewhere after Hughes said the word Isbvalan. Flashbacks of the war come across his mind, the flames engulfing the area, and the woman who was raped by a soldier. God, how could he forget that?  
Hughes noticed Roy's distress and sighed softly, "Can you blame the alchemist for wanting to leave the military?"

The question caused Roy to snap back into reality. "I suppose not," he admitted. "However, we all have our scars from that war. We must live with them and not run away like a dog between our legs."

The train then stopped and the passengers stood up, many looking over at the military pair. Of course there is tension with citizens and the military, especially since the civil war ended just six years ago. Roy however ignores all the looks and gathers his suitcase from a holder above his head. Hughes does the same. The pair step off the train and the winter air blows against their faces, causing Hughes to shiver.

"Damn it's cold here," he mumbled and followed behind Mustang. "But it's a perfect place for him to be hiding."

There are many people gathered within the snowy streets of Asbec. Since it is in the mountains snow is almost year around and the sun is always hidden behind large grey clouds. Due to the grey clouds within the sky it gives a gloomy aura to the area, as if no warmth is within the city. As the two men walk, their black boots crush against the snow below them. Many people are covered in long materials such as wool to keep them warm through the cold month, and it covers most of their faces. The only part of their body that is visible is their eyes. Roy and Hughes slowly walk through the town. However, a man that walks by the pair caused Roy to stopped dead in his tracks when he made eye contact with the man.

Red hues.

His heart sank into the pit of his stomach at the sight. The man stopped to stare at dark harried solider and then walked past the pair. Roy's gloved hands begin to tremble. Are there Isbvalan people living here? Or, is he just a traveler?

Hughes just stared at Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Lieutenant Colonel?" Hughes asked.  
Roy just stared ahead and then shook his head, desperate to get the flashbacks out of his mind "N-Nothing, let's move on to the checkpoint."  
He then walked quickly through the snowy street with Hughes at his heels. Roy keeps his gaze straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with others. After what felt like hours, they finally make it to a small tavern where their checkpoint is located within. Roy opened the wooden door and within there are many people gathered at the fireplace, whispering to one another and their arms wrapped tightly around their chests, trying to keep warm. Yet, the sight of their colorless hair causes the flame alchemist to freeze in his steps.

Ishvalan.

He snapped himself back into reality, by reminding himself that he has a mission to fulfill. Roy walked to the front desk and pulled out his state alchemist watch, placing it onto the desk. Roy and Hughes place their luggage on the wooden floor beneath them. The man behind the desk is washing a glass cup in his hands but looked up to the men.

"Soldiers hm? Haven't seen the likes of ya out here. No sire, no soldiers come out here. The name's Benson," the man said with a faint smile towards the men. Hughes returned the smile but Roy's face is emotionless. Roy placed his fingers into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small photo of a man.

"Tell me, have you seen this man? He's an absentee state alchemist. Hiding him in this location is a crime and you will be punished if you are doing so," he stated and placed the photo onto the wooden surface. "Any information would be helpful."

The man picked up the photo and studied it, then positioned photo back onto the desk. "Can't say I have. Lots of people wear hoods over their faces to keep the dreadful snow out of their faces, so it's hard to get a good look at 'em."

Roy sighed softly and then he turned his head slightly to the side hearing the front door open. He raised a brow at the sight of a small figure coming inside the tavern. The figure has on a long blue cloak that covers its whole body along with its head; the only thing that is visible is a pair of large emerald hues. Snow is resting upon the hood of the figure, and the small person walks straight up the front desk. Not even seeming to care or notice the soliders. The man cleaning the glass just smiled down at the small person.

"Oh girl, it's you. Come for your daily bread, have you? You just stay still, okay dear?" The man said to the figure and then turned to the two soldiers, "Let me get you two men a hot cup of tea. My wife makes it from starch, can't guarantee it will taste good, since she always makes it every morning with different ingredients." He then disappeared behind a curtain over a door into the kitchen.

Roy looked over to Hughes who just shrugged his shoulders. His dark eyes then looked down to the small figure, or small girl. The figure reaches for the hood covering her head and pulls it down. The sight is enough for Roy to take a step back. She has dark curly hair with a solitary small line of white on the side; her skin is russet just like an Ishvalan, and her emerald hues are like the brightest of gems. She can't be older than five, if that. Yet, she is extremely dirty as if she hasn't showered in a week. Her hair is matty and way too long for a five year old, her lengthy hair reaches to her knees, but each layer is an uneven cut. She has grime around her ears and around her smooth face. Also, her outfit has holes and rips everywhere; clearly she wears it a lot. Is it her only outfit?

Her hair is what causes the flame alchemist to freeze completely still, and to make his hands tremble. She has the same hair as the woman from years ago. The one that wanted to be killed because of she was going to have a child from rape. From hatred. Her hair is the exact hair from the young girl that day. There is no mistake; he never forgot the events of the Ishbalan war. Nor did he disregard the citizens.

Roy kept staring down at the girl to the point where she blinked and leisurely looked up at him, but only halfway because her substantial curls cover half of her russet face. Her green eyes stare up at his dark eyes, their eyes lock and in that small moment, an ember lit in the flame alchemist's veins. He can't explain what he is, but it is powerful whatever it is. An emotion Roy hasn't felt in a _very _long time. The little girl rapidly looked down at her feet.

Benson returned with a tray, and on the tray is a brown bag along with two mugs with steam appearing at the top. Benson picked up the brown bag and handed it to the little girl.

"There you go girl, you come back if you need anything else," he said with a soft smile but she did not return the smile. She just nodded. Her small hands wrap around the bag and she places it under her arm as she pulled up the hood to cover her hair once again. Roy just cannot take his eyes off the tiny girl, it's like she has put him in a trance. As she covered her head she gazed up at Roy and then walked out of the tavern and into the cold environment.

Hughes grabbed a mug and took a shallow of the hot tea, then exhaled loudly. "Oh that feels great," he said with a huge smile and smiled at Benson. "Thanks." He turned to Roy and raised a brow because he is just staring at the door where the little girl left. "Hey Roy, drink some of your drink."

Roy glazed over at Hughes, "Major Hughes, why don't you question some of the citizens in this area about the Freezing Alchemist, won't you?" His eyes moved back to the front door once again.

Hughes raised a brow but only nodded, leaving Roy with Benson.

"Benson, right?" Roy questioned but kept his dark hues on the door. "Why did you call that girl just _girl_?"

Benson sighed and picked up another glass, "Because she don't talk. She's never told anyone her name or where she was from. I know she isn't stupid but she just refuses to speak. Sad really, her mother just left her here when she was just a baby. She was a pretty little thing, her mama. Pretty curly hair and a good lookin' face, but her heart was revolting. She never told us her child's name and she was gone just like that Good thing you two didn't run into her, she has a hate for soldiers and has a bounty over her head for murdering many of your kind."  
"You don't say," Roy said and finally looked over to Benson. His gloved fingers wrap around the handle of the cup and he shallows some of the hot tea, letting the warm liquid run down his throat. "Where does she stay?"  
"Oh wherever," Beson replied, cleaning a glass with a towel. "She just roams around and some people take her in but others shun her because she is-"  
"isn't pure Ishvalan, right?" Roy interrupted with venom in his calm tone.  
Benson only nodded, "I don't care if she isn't pure. But some of the remaining people see her and think back to the war and your people. If you know what I'm sayin'"  
"I do," Roy replied simply and he placed the cup onto the wooden surface. "Thank you for your assistance Benson. We would like two rooms in here until we are done with our search, use my pocket watch to get the money. Just say it's from the Flame Alchemist."

Roy then looked over to the side to see Hughes questioning to Ishvalan people with the photo of the Freezing Alchemist. He won't even notice if he is gone for a moment. Roy picked up the hot cup of tea and quickly went back outside, to where he was met with a whack of frosty wind.

There is only thing on his mind. To find the little girl in this wintry town.


	3. Promise

"_Still learning what chaos kills_

_But whoever cares, nobody cares like you do_

_Why we'd abandon time, just shut the door_

_Why we'd go to the wall, claim less is more_

_Well I won't pretend to lie_

_Once more protect my blinded sight_

_You'd say_

_For I came from a fish you mock the place where I exist and live._

_That world is calling_

_So I'm crawling back to sea_

_Against the surge of waves that_

_Held us in that ancient grip beneath_

_Retreat to safer waters_"-Saferwaters, Chevelle

If there is one thing in this world that the Flame Alchemist cannot stand it is rain. Now, he cannot stand cold weather. The snow covering the ground in Asbec crushes under his black military boots. His gloved hands are stuffed within his pockets to keep himself warm. His long black military jacket is also on and gently flies behind him due to the chilly winds. The people in their long cloaks keep their backs turned to him, even when he asked them questioned about the little girl he saw just moments ago. Only a handful could point to the direction of where she went while others refused to tell him, as if they thought he was going to hurt them. Yet, he cannot blame them for their distrust.

Finally, after a long thirty minutes he finds her sitting against the wall of a shop. She has the hood of her cloak on her head, which only exposes her jade hues. The brown bag is resting in her lap. The sight is so pathetic to him but it causes his blood to boil in anger. How can these people just let a little girl be by herself in the cold? She cannot defend herself. She needs someone; even he can inform that even if she doesn't see it.

Yet, deep down, he knows he cannot be the person. He is unstable from the war that just ended a few years ago. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean he cannot rescue her.

Roy gradually took a step toward the girl and she does not seem to notice. Her emerald eyes are glued to her fur boots. Then, with another step taken by Roy her eyes quickly removed themselves from her boots and to his face. The girl peers up at him only for a moment and then looked to the side. Roy is glad that she doesn't keep their eyes locked; he doesn't want to feel that ember of emotions he felt before. It was too powerful for his taste.

The Flame Alchemist then kneeled down to the young girl, getting down on one knee and extended the mug filled with the tea. The girl looked over to him for a moment but only kept her eyes on the mug. They don't exchange words to one another. Roy only extended his arm toward her, gesturing her to take the cup. The girl studied his face before she finally reached out with her small hand, taking the cup from the other end of the handle. Even with her face hidden by the hood, he can that she is surprised. Why? He isn't sure.

She holds the cup within both of her small hands, as if the hotness of the cup doesn't bother her. Roy then noticed that there was no steam coming from the top. He knew it; this miserable weather ruined the hot drink.

"Here," he took the drink from her small hands and directed two fingers into the mug, a small spark ignited from his fingers and an orange flash went into the drink. Her green hues widen at the sight, but to Roy's surprise, she isn't frightened. No, she is mesmerized. Then, the steam reappeared from the cup and he handed it back to her. "Take the handle or you will burn yourself."

This would be a test to see if she doesn't understand his words or if she does. The girl extended her hand and gently pushes his gloved hand away from the handle. He releases it only when he fingers reach around the handle. A small grin appeared on his face when she took a slip of the hot tea.

"So, you do understand what I'm saying."

She only nodded.

"Can you speak?" He questioned, resting his arm on his kneeling leg.

She nodded once again.  
"Will you speak for me?"

She then shook her head and took another swallow of the hot tea. A frown appeared on his face and he sighed softly, then he sits down in front of her on the wrecked sidewalk.

"Here's a question, where do you stay?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him and then pointed behind him, which caused him to rotate his head slightly. She pointed to a rundown house with many children outside with some elderly women, all Ishvalan. All the children have white hair and bright red hues. Some boys are playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at one another while the girls brush one another's hair and stare at the boys. All the children are much older than the little girl.

"So why aren't you there right now?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the other children.

She only shrugged her small shoulders. It seems that he is going to have to decode his own question. He narrowed his dark hues at the children and then turned back to her with a softer expression.

"Let me guess, it's because you're different," when he said that her jade hues widen for a split moment and she looked to the side, clearly upset.

He defiantly hit a nerve.

"Listen, being different isn't bad. In fact, it's what makes us human," he spoke softly to the girl which caused her to look back over at him. "You should be thankful you're different from everyone else. Everyone here has red eyes while you have the brightest set of emerald eyes I've ever seen. It makes you stand out from each person. You would've just blended in if it wasn't for your eyes and your curls, but you keep your hair hidden. Besides, I like your eyes, and I don't think you're any unusual from me."

The young girl just stared at him as he spoke and when he finished a smile appeared on her face but it was concealed due to the hood over her head, but Roy could distinguish it. He stood up and brushed the snow from his blue pants with an irritated sigh.

"So, are you going to stay out here all day?" He asked looking down at her.

She didn't move for a moment but finally nodded her head which caused him to sigh once more and run his gloved hand through his dark locks. "Well, I guess that means I have to check on you every hour," he said simply but the girl just stared up at him when he said that. "So, don't go running off…it was hard enough to find you before." He removed his long black jacket, leaned down, and placed it over her petite shoulders. When his gloved hand touched her shoulder, she flinched but only for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and take her away from the cold, but she doesn't trust him. He's made lead way and he doesn't want to go backwards. Patience is the key in this game. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Don't misplace that, it's pretty significant. I'll return," he then turned his back to the girl but he could feel her eyes still on him. "I promise." He then walked away, the snow crushing under his feet as he slowly walked back to the tavern.


	4. Fire Vs Ice

"_And it's been awhile__  
__Since I could say__  
__That I wasn't addicted__  
__It's been awhile__  
__Since I could say__  
__I loved myself as well__  
__And it's been awhile__  
__Since I've gone and__  
__****ed things up__  
__Just like I always do__  
__And it's been awhile__  
__But all that shit__  
__Seems to disappear__  
__When I'm with you___

_And everything I can remember__  
__As ****ed up as it all may seem__  
__The consequences that I've rendered__  
__Have gone and ****ed things up again__ "_  
-It's Been Awhile, Staind

"Any news about the Freezing Alchemist?" Roy asked as he stared at the liquor within his glass cup. The tavern is quiet since it is past ten at night, the only two people down in the main area are the two soldiers. They are both sitting at the bar area, however Benson is nowhere to be seen. There is a glass bottle of hard vodka in front of the men.  
Hughes only shook his head, "Most people don't want to talk to me since I'm a soldier, and the few that do tell me anything just tell me that he passed by a few days ago."  
"Where was he heading?" Mustang questioned, his black hues never leaving the glass mug.

"Somewhere in the mountains," Hughes said and then took a shallow of his liquor, making a disgusted face from the aftertaste. "But, that's what they claim. For all we know they could be hiding him."

"No," Roy said simply and removed his gaze from the glass over to Hughes, "Ishvalans hate alchemy. It goes against the teaching of their God. So they would never secrete an alchemist. Especially a state alchemist"

Hughes took in Roy's words and only nodded. "Suppose that's true." A yawn then escaped from his lips and he stretched his arms over his head. Roy looked over to him and then back to his drink.

"You should get rest," Roy whispered plainly over to Hughes. "I'm going out to look for any evidence."

"You need rest too Lieutenant Colonel," Hughes replied quickly.

Roy just smirked and swallowed his liquor in one gulp and closed his eyes tightly from the strong after taste. Then, he opened his eyes and stood up. "I don't sleep very much anymore."

Hughes doesn't look up at him but he merely says, "It's because of the war, isn't it?"

Roy stood completely still and the smirk disappeared from his smooth features. He stuffed his bare hands into the pockets of his blue pants. "Get rest Hughes, and tomorrow we will go on with our investigation." Roy then walked out of the gloomy tavern and the bitter winter air brushed against his pale face.

His military boots crush against the snow as he walked through the darkness. No one is on the streets, only him. The breeze is his only friend as it blows against his face and against store signs that thump against the side of the buildings. His dark hues stare straight ahead and Hughes voice replays within his troubled mind, "_It's because of the war, isn't it?" _

Roy would never tell Hughes his nightmares from the civil war. How the stench of human decay haunts his smell at night. How the sight of flames engulfing the city disturb his mind. He can still hear the screams of people, people who were murdered in horrible ways. Yet, there is one memory he can never forget. The memory of him murdering two doctors. Two doctors who were just saving the lives of guiltless people. He murdered them just because he was given an order. An order. That's it. He should have said no, but if he did, he may have been killed. He was so pathetic.

In his mind, he is still that weak solider who is like a dog holding its tail between his legs.

Perhaps he and this Freezing Alchemist aren't so different.

His mind then snaps back to reality when he noticed a small cup laying on the street. He leaned down and removed one hand from his pocket; it's the cup he gave the girl earlier today. Earlier in the day, he left the tavern every hour to look for her but she was gone. He asked some people where she went and no one knew. What if she was just a figment of his disturbed mind? No, she couldn't be, because he gave her his jacket. He felt her. She _is real. _

Roy leaves the cup behind and his pace becomes a bit faster as he walked down the snowy street. Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small shadow. He quickly turned to the side and ran after the shadow. The shadow seems to be hiding within the small alleys of the buildings. Then, he caught up with the shadow figure and his jacket is the only object in his sight. The jacket has engulfed the small body and he slowly walked over to the figure, who is just standing completely still.

Roy leaned down and grabbed the jacket off the figure, and the little girl doesn't turn around when he does so. Her long dark curls cover most of her face but he can tell she is shaking.

"Girl," Roy said simply. Then, he peered over her small body and his eyes widen at the scene.

A body is in front of her, completely frozen. It's the body of a soldier. Did his commanding officer send more people in to help him? From the looks of the body, it looks like he died just a few hours ago. His face is drained of color and his eyes are wide open, but have no existence within them.

He swiftly picked up the girl without even thinking of the consciousness of his action. The girl wrapped her petite arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He holds her small body with both of his arms, but one hand is against the back of her matty dark hair. She is still shaking from the sight, and Roy isn't sure how to soothe a child.

"It's okay," he whispered softly to her as he stroked her hair soothingly. He then moved his hand from her head to underneath her body, so he can wrap his black jacket around his body. Then, he holds the petite girl with both of his hands; he is holding her tightly as if she is bleeding. He walked out of the alleyway speedily, fearing that the alchemist is still around the area.

As he walked, he could feel the girl's face pressed against his neck but then she removed her face from his neck promptly. She then pulled at the back of his dark hair causing him to growl in pain.

"WHAT?!" He snapped at her and she pointed behind him. Roy turned rapidly and his dark hues narrowed at the sight. The Freezing Alchemist.

Roy holds the girl with one hand and his left hand reaches for his pistol, pointing right at the man.

"Isaac McDougal," Roy shouted and keeps his gun pointed right at the man. "Don't make me shoot you. Just come along quietly. "In fact, Roy doesn't want to shoot the man with the little girl watching. She's already seen a dead body; he doesn't want to mentally scar her anymore.

The man just stared at Roy and then the girl, who has one of her arms wrapped around Roy's shoulder. As the Freezing Alchemist stared at her, she pressed her face into Roy's neck once again. A small frown appeared on Issac's face as he stared at the girl.

"Fascinating, since when did you care about Ishvalan people? Last time I remembered, you murdered hundreds of them in the war." McDougal said simply.

Roy glared at the man and could feel the girl's petite hand squeeze on his shoulder. "And you didn't? It was our order to stop the civil war. Don't think of yourself as some sort of survivor. We all have our scars from the war, you're no different. Now, you have to return to Central."

Issac growled at the words of the flame alchemist and pointed his arm at the man. Roy narrowed his eyes when he spotted a transmutation circle on the copper armor around his arm. He set the girl down behind him and placed his gloves onto his hands.

"Hide," Roy said as he kept his gaze on the man. When he doesn't hear the snow crushing from his side, he narrowed his eyes at Issac. "Do it now little girl!" He said with more force which caused the small girl to run towards a building, causing the snow to crush beneath her snow boots.

The Freezing Alchemist's transmutation circle glowed and the snow below the flame alchemist begins to turn to ice, causing Roy to quickly snap his fingers below, burning all the snow into water. However, as he does so, he realizes what a idiotic fault he just made. When snow is lit on fire, it returns to water, giving the Freezing Alchemist a leg up.

"Damn it," Roy muttered to himself and quickly moved out of the puddle of water. Just in time as well because the puddle of water turned into piercing crystals that could have easily killed him. He snapped his fingers and pointed them at the Freezing Alchemist. A bright spark of orange was shot over at him causing the other alchemist to try to jump out of the water. However, the end of his shirt is caught on fire and he tries desperately to blow out the flames.

Roy looked over his shoulder, looking for the girl. He finds her hiding behind a building but watching cautiously. At least she is out of harm's way. The Freezing Alchemist finally puts of the flames and glared over at Roy.

"How can you serve for the military after everything they've done for us," he shouted at the dark haired male. Roy narrowed his eyes at the comment. "They made his kill innocent people. There was no point to the war but bloodshed. You're too blind to see how corrupt the military leader is, and I am going to stop the Fuhrer!"

The Freezing Alchemist's arm glows a bright blue and he pressed his hands against the snow beneath him. Before Roy could snap his fingers, a large wall of ice appears from below, blocking Roy's view. Roy quickly snapped his fingers and melted the barricade, but the Freezing Alchemist is gone. Roy growled to himself and looked around the area, but he is gone. Where? He has no idea.

Roy stood still trying to figure out which way he went but he felt a tug at his military pants, and his gaze lowered to see the little girl beside him. Her eyes stay in front of her to where Issac once stood, but thankfully she isn't shaking in terror like before. Roy lowered his hand, again not using words to speak to her but with his actions. The girl looked at his gloved hand and she begins to tremble in fear once again. He then quickly distanced his hand from her and removed the glove, leaving his right hand bare. Then, he lowered his hand and she looked at it, after a long moment, she wrapped two fingers around his index finger. Only when her grip was firm around his two bare fingers did he slowly move.

"Come on," he said down to her. "Let's get you somewhere warm."

She only nodded and her grip on his two fingers tightens.


End file.
